Le petit lieutenant rouge
by COC
Summary: Quand Perrault et son Petit chaperon rouge rencontrent Bleach... Avec Ichimaru Gin, Kira Izuru, Komamura Sajin et Ukitake Jyuushiro au premier plan ! Attention, UA, OS, histoire à quatre mains...


Alors, voici une coproduction entre l'ami qui est l'auteur des poèmes du Recueil sur le Gotei treize, et moi. Etant donné que nous sommes tous deux de nouveaux bacheliers littéraires, nous avons eu l'idée de reprendre un conte de Perrault (au programme des Terminales littéraires de 2007/2008), Le petit chaperon Rouge, mais à notre sauce, ou plutôt à la sauce Bleach. 

Lisez, gentils lecteurs, et n'hésitez pas à nous critiquer, nous adorons ça… J

Il était une fois un jeune lieutenant de la Soul Society, le plus mignon qu'on eût su voir ; son capitaine en était fou, et son commandant général plus fou encore. Ce capitaine, un brin sadique, 'emprunta' à une de ses connaissances avantageusement pourvue par la nature, un ensemble rouge dont les dessous plus qu'affriolants (qu'il avait lui-même offert au jeune lieutenant) provoquait chez lui des réactions plus qu'embarrassantes.

**Vendeur: **_Ç__a va monsieur ? Vous voulez un mouchoir, je crois que vous saignez du nez…? _

**Ichimaru (**_**les mains pressées contre le nez)**_**: **_Arff… Don, da ira… _

Il compléta le tout par une longue cape rouge, se réservant l'exclusivité du spectacle en privé.

**Kyoraku**: _Tiens, je croyais être le seul à porter des vêtements pourris ?? _

Mais tout cela posa de graves problèmes, autant techniques…

**Aizen: **_C'est pas un peu large devant ? _

**Ichimaru: **_T'inquiète, j'sais où le faire retoucher: Quincy &Co vient d'ouvrir une boutique dans le Rukongai, d'après Ayasegawa, ils font un malheur ! _

**Aizen **_**(hausse les sourcils): **__…_

… Qu'éthiques, enfin pas pour le susnommé capitaine.

**Kira: **_Vous voulez que j'enfile ça ?? Mais- mais capitaine… Je ne crois pas que ça rentre dans mes obligations envers vous !! _

**Ichimaru **_**(large sourire): **__I-zu-ru… Vas-tu désobéir à un ordre venant de ton supérieur hiérarchique direct ? Soit un bon garçon et enfile ça maintenant. Tu n'imagines pas tout ce que j'ai dû entreprendre pour te l'obtenir… _(Qui eût cru que les soutiens-gorges, en particulier ceux du lieutenant Matsumoto Rangiku avaient un usage défensif si développé ??).

L'ensemble lui allait si bien que partout, surtout à la onzième division, on l'appelait le petit lieutenant rouge (malgré tous les efforts de celui-ci pour ne plus apparaître en public…)

Un jour son capitaine, ayant miraculeusement fini d'ordonner les archives de la treizième division, envoya son lieutenant les faire signer au capitaine de ladite division, si malade mais si responsable.

**Shinigami de la troisième division: **_Tiens, le capitaine est au bureau aujourd'hui ?? _

**Ichimaru: **_C'est vrai ma parole ! La division offrira bien du Sake à son capitaine pour fêter ça ! Je le retirerai de vos payes, ne vous inquiétez pas… _

**Shinigamis de la troisième division : **_… _

Le petit lieutenant rouge partit aussitôt pour se rendre à l'autre bout du Seireitei, à la treizième division. En passant devant la septième division, il se rappela un raccourci recommandé par le lieutenant Kusajishi Yachiru quelques jours plus tôt, avant que le délire nommé 'costume affriolant' soit passé par l'esprit tordu de son capitaine.

Il s'engagea donc dans une ruelle sombre et humide.

**Yajuuchikazu Iebayashi: **_Vous comprenez, comme il n'y a jamais de soleil, la mousse se développe, et après c'est l'enfer pour nettoyer ! Si je tenais l'architecte qui a dessiné, ou ne serait-ce qu'imaginé les plans de la Soul Society… _

En passant dans un jardin, il rencontra à tout hasard compère Komamura, qui eut bien envie de le croquer; mais il n'osa, à cause de Tousen, en train de méditer sur l'herbe à quelques pas (Règle n°1 de la huitième division: Ne jamais déranger le capitaine dans ses méditations métaphysiques (cf. Descartes); règle n°2: Ne jamais faire de blagues pourries sur les aveugles (cf. doujinshi sur DeviantART)). Il lui demanda où il allait; le pauvre enfant ne savait pas qu'il est dangereux de s'arrêter à écouter un loup (ou un renard, qu'importe…).

**Kira: **_Je vais voir le capitaine Ukitake, et lui porter la liste classée des archives de la treizième division, ainsi que des vœux de prompt rétablissement que mon capitaine lui envoie. _

**Komamura: **_C'est assez loin ma foi. _

**Kira: **_Oh ! Oui. Mon capitaine est vraiment cruel avec moi… Après l'épisode du costume rouge, je ne sais plus comment réagir quand il me donne un ordre…_

**Tousen**_** (subitement sorti de sa méditation):**__ Quel costume rouge ? A-t-on encore omis de me mettre au courant ? _

**Komamura: **_…_

**Kira: **_…_

**Tousen: **_Je vois. -Se lève dignement, évite une colonne miraculeusement et s'en va silencieusement- _

**Komamura: **_Hum… Bref, je veux aussi aller voir le capitaine Ukitake. Continue par ce chemin, moi je vais par là, j'en profiterai pour faire un rapide check-up sur Tousen. _

Komamura se mit à courir de toutes ses forces (pas après Tousen, celui-ci était un grand garçon, et l'excuse, somme toute, minable). Kira s'en alla par le jardin qui se transforma bientôt en épaisse forêt.

**Tousen (**_**se tenant la tête): **__Excusez-moi mon ami, je ne savais pas que vous étiez là, votre capacité à cacher votre reiatsu est vraiment exceptionnelle. A ce propos, j'ai un ami qui-… _

**Vieil arbre mort pourri: **_…_

Non loin de là, Kira s'amusait à cueillir des noisettes, à courir après des papillons…

**Wonderwice:** _Gah… ? _

… Et à faire des bouquets de petites fleurs qu'il rencontrait.

Le capitaine Komamura ne fut pas longtemps à arriver à la capitainerie d'Ukitake. Il heurte: Toc, toc.

**Ukitake:** _Qui est là ?_ -Keuf, keuf-

**Komamura **_**(en contrefaisant sa voix): **__C'est le lieutenant Kira, le petit lieutenant rouge. Je vous apporte la liste classée des archives de la treizième division, ainsi que des vœux de prompt rétablissement que mon capitaine vous envoie. _

Le bon capitaine Ukitake était dans son lit à cause de sa malheureuse maladie.

**Ukitake **_**(en manque brutal d'oxygène, causant chez lui une subite illumination littéraire): **__Tire la chevillette -_Keuf, keuf_-, la bobinette -_keuf_- cherra -_keuf_-. _

Après un instant de silence plein d'incompréhension, Komamura finit par tirer la cloison le séparant du capitaine malade. Il se jeta sur le pauvre capitaine et le dévora en moins de rien; car il y avait plus de trois jours qu'il était avec Tousen, et celui-ci semblait se nourrir uniquement de thé (Allez savoir avec qui il avait pris cette sale habitude…).

Il tira la cloison et s'alla coucher dans le lit du capitaine en attendant le petit lieutenant rouge qui, gavé de baies hallucinogènes, vint quelques temps après heurter à la porte, ou plutôt heurter la porte, et encore plus précisément, traverser la porte de papier pour s'écraser misérablement au pied du lit.

**Komamura: **_Tire la chevillette, la bobinette cher- Ah, mais c'est plus la peine là. _

Le petit lieutenant rouge, qui entendit la grosse voix du capitaine Komamura, eut peur d'abord, mais croyant que le capitaine Ukitake avait encore des problèmes pulmonaires, il s'apaisa.

**Kira **_**(émergeant soudainement)**_**: **_Je suis le lieutenant Kira, le petit lieutenant rouge. Je vous apporte la liste classée des archives de la treizième division, ainsi que-_

**Komamura: **_Mets les papiers sur mon bureau, et viens te coucher avec moi. _

**Inner Kira: **_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au monde pour mériter ça ?? Pourquoi tous les capitaines que je rencontre s'acharnent sur moi ? Je dois imaginer des choses, ils ne peuvent pas tous être des pervers ?! _

Le petit lieutenant rouge enlève sa longue cape protectrice, dévoilant les beaux atours dont l'avait pourvu Ichimaru.

Au même moment, dans la ruelle derrière les douches des femmes de la (au hasard) dixième division, le capitaine Ichimaru tressaillit avec délice sous l'impulsion électrique du bipper que le capitaine Kurotsuchi lui avait gracieusement confectionné (220 volts, il y était allé fort le Mayuri), afin qu'il puisse surveiller les moindres faits et gestes de son cher lieutenant.

Il se saisit avidement du mini-écran accroché à sa ceinture et l'alluma dans un mouvement précipité. Aussitôt, une image assez nette provenant de la mini-caméra installée dans le bouton de la cape rouge de son cher Izuru, dévoila la scène se déroulant à la treizième division.

C'est avec horreur qu'il assista à cette scène sanglante.

Kira était bien étonné, en entrant dans le lit, de voir comment le capitaine Ukitake était fait en son déshabillé, mais il le mit sur le compte des baies hallucinogènes.

**Kira: **_Mon capitaine, que vous avez de grands bras ! _

**Komamura: **_C'est pour mieux t'embrasser mon enfant. _

**Kira: **_Mon capitaine, que vous avez de grandes jambes ! _

**Komamura: **_C'est pour mieux courir, mon enfant. _

**Kira: **_Mon capitaine, que vous avez de grandes oreilles ! _

**Komamura: **_C'est pour mieux écouter mon enfant ! _

**Kira: **_Mon capitaine, que vous avez de grands yeux ! _

**Komamura: **_C'est pour mieux voir Tous-… euh, mon enfant. _

**Kira: **_Mon capitaine, que vous avez de grandes dents ! _

**Komamura: **_C'est pour mieux te manger ! _

Et en disant ces mots, le capitaine Komamura se jeta sur le petit lieutenant rouge et le mangea.

(Note des auteurs: Le Petit Chaperon rouge de Perrault s'arrête ici, et oui, à l'origine de ce conte, il n'y a pas de chasseur pour venir aider la petite fille à la fin de l'histoire !!)

**Ichimaru: **_Transperce-le, Shinzou ! _

Et une autre cloison de la chambre du pauvre capitaine Ukitake fut démolie, et la partie supérieure du ventre du capitaine Komamura fut ouverte de part en part. Un Kira étouffant s'en extirpa, et le capitaine Ichimaru se hâta de le recouvrir de la lourde cape rouge, avant de le hisser sur son épaule et de réintégrer au plus vite ses quartiers privés ( qui n'eût pas profité d'une telle occasion, sachant quelle tenue se cachait sous la cape rouge du pauvre petit lieutenant rouge qui avait, qu'il le veuille ou non, bien besoin de réconfort).

A l'instant même du départ du capitaine Ichimaru, parut une personne qui avait suivi celui-ci en le voyant traverser sa propriété et marcher sur le parquet en omettant de mettre des patins (ce parquet, comme une certaine écharpe, était dans sa famille depuis des générations).

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **_Tombe, Senbonzakura. _

Et la partie inférieure du ventre du capitaine Komamura s'ouvrit sur le capitaine Ukitake évanoui mais indemne (peut-être l'estomac du capitaine possédait-il les mêmes propriétés curatives que celui de Minazuki…).

Finalement, tout rentra dans l'ordre, ou presque, lorsque le capitaine Komamura eut été enfermé dans une cellule de la quatrième division, soigné par le capitaine Unohana, et lorsque le capitaine Ichimaru eut longuement 'réconforté' le petit lieutenant rouge, de même que le capitaine Kuchiki eut réconforté le pauvre capitaine Ukitake.

Plus tard dans la nuit, une ombre silencieuse se glissa au sein de la prison de la quatrième division, et gagna la cellule du capitaine Komamura.

**Yamamoto: **_Mais mon pauvre chouchou, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'emmène, tu vas te reposer dans mes quartiers privés. _

**Komamura: **_… Genryuusai-koi… _

_IIIII_

Plus tard dans la nuit, ou plutôt le lendemain matin, très tôt…

**Tousen: …**_Et donc je lui disais que la vraie nature de la justice- _

**Hisagi: **_Capitaine ! Vous étiez là ?? Je vous ai cherché toute la nuit ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec cette vieille souche ? _

**Tousen: **_… Rien. Rentrons. _

_The end !! _

PS des auteurs: Pour ceux qui l'ignorent, la particule -koi à la fin d'un nom pourrait se traduire par 'chéri', dans le sens de compagnon, de seconde moitié, si vous voyez ce qu'on veut dire… 


End file.
